Cinco y Media
by KathHartfiel
Summary: Después de muchos años de relación, Naruto se decide en declarar su amor a Hinata, pero su familia tiene planes muy diferentes para ella. ¿Qué hará Naruto?¿Y Hinata? Cap 2 (Two-Shots) ¡Denle una oportunidad! :D
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía por aquí... he estado metida en otras cosas, pero... ¡aquí vuelvo! Ésta vez he decidido re-escribir una de las historias que había colgado por aquí, un poco modificada. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_Gracias por leer~_

Cinco y media

Capítulo 1:

Era una noche fría de invierno, los pozos de agua que se formaban en la calle estaban congelados y por los callejones de esa urbanización, tan sólo se oían sus pasos y sus voces mezclarse con el murmullo del viento. A pesar de que no hablaban muy alto, sentían que hacían mal por lo que cada vez, que su voz superaba el ruido de sus pasos, callaban un momento y se sonreían.

Él tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas y la punta de la nariz helada, al igual que sus manos y su rostro. Impulsada por la necesidad de protegerle, estiró las manos y le acarició las mejillas con las palmas, queriendo calentar la zona por dónde ella pasara. Se alegró secretamente de haberse puesto ese tipo de guantes, la otra alternativa hubiera sido bastante poco práctica en una situación así. El joven sorprendido la miró, pero no se apartó cuando la tela algo áspera de los guantes le tocó las mejillas. En esa tierna postura, estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que el le sujetó de las muñecas manteniendo sus manos unidas a su rostro, cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar...

- Hinata, quiero decirte algo...- su voz usualmente estridente y llena de vida, parecía dudosa incluso temerosa.- desde aquella vez que me viste llorar...- comenzó a hablar, su tono de voz iba decayendo a medida que la intensidad de sus sentimientos le delataban.- y te quedaste a mi lado... comprendí algo.- abrió los ojos y le clavó la mirada azul e intensa.

Ella se quedó quieta, con el corazón encogido en el pecho y con una leve idea de lo que iba a pasar, por lo que no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa. Llevaba ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo, que le parecía prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad. A medida que Naruto se iba preparando para hablar, la sonrisa le cubría más la cara a ella, y un sonido de risa nerviosa le comenzaba a salir de los labios.

- Te quiero...- soltó antes de que la risa de Hinata fuera más fuerte. Ella al escuchar eso le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en su cálido pecho y apretando los brazos en su espalda. Naruto sonrió ante aquella muestra tan poco común en ella- siento...haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de tus sentimientos. Perdóname.

Levantó la cabeza de su pecho, aún con la barbilla apoyada en el, dibujo una sonrisa y negó. Naruto le acarició la mejilla suave y sonrosada, con la mirada le avisó y se acercó a sus labios hasta besarse. Sus labios fríos, se calentaron por el roce y en cierto modo, derritieron el frío que había entre ellos. Después del beso, se fundieron en un ardiente abrazo, que tuvieron que finalizar cuando las puertas de la mansión Hyuga se abrieron, y una criada salió a recibirla. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, que entre risa y risa habían llegado a la casa de ella. Avergonzados por el exceso de cariño, se separaron y sonrieron con timidez a la criada, ésta tan solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y le avisó que sus padres la estaban esperando. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Discretamente miró la hora, eran las diez, algo más tarde de lo normal. Le pidió a la criada que fuera a dentro, y cuando estaban solos se volvieron a besar y sonrieron.

- Mañana a las cinco y media en el cerezo... ¿vale?- Naruto la volvió a besar y se marchó, dejando ya acordada la próxima cita que tendrían, aunque sin ninguna duda esa sería la duda para afirmar lo que los dos ya sabía. Ella asintió y le despidió con la mano sin contener la sonrisa.

La criada esperaba pacientemente dentro del jardín, parecía bastante nerviosa cuando Hinata se puso a su lado y comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia la mansión. Ésta no decía nada, pero de vez en cuando le enviaba alguna mirada angustiada, abría y cerraba los labios como intentado decir algo, o lo que sería más probable, que a su manera estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar. No fue hasta unos cinco intentos, que Hinata se dio cuenta de la demanda y le ofreció la oportunidad de hablar...

A medida que la mujer iba hablando, sentía que sus cuerdas vocales se hacían un nudo, y que el aire le costaba entrar y salir por su boca. No estaba muy segura de que expresión tenía, pero el rostro compugido y algo culpable de la mujer, le dejó bastante claro que era bastante negativo. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se dio pequeños golpes en la cara, intentó dibujar una sonrisa y pensar una excusa lo suficiente fuerte para que no la regañaran. Cuando tenía su cuartada preparada, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró: Desde el recibidor, donde otras criadas le recogían la chaqueta y maleta, se escuchaban las risas escandalosas de su padre, primo y abuelo, además de otras tres que no reconoció, o que mejor dicho, no quiso reconocer. Se adelantó a las criadas e irrumpió en la sala, haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran de hablar y la miraran. De los seis que habían ahí, tan sólo uno parecía muy feliz de verla, y eso no le gustó nada.

- ¡Hija llegaste!- en cierto modo no supo si eso era una queja o una exclamación de alegría. Con su padre, jamás podía estar segura de nada. Tembló y supo que algo malo iba a pasar, cuando éste le estrechó entre su pecho. Ese comportamiento no era nada usual. Algo malo, algo muy malo iba a pasar- ¿Te acuerdas de los Señores Inozuka?- preguntó aún sin soltarle del abrazo de oso.

- Claro, ¿cómo me voy a olvidar?- sonríe algo incómoda por la efusión de cariño de su padre- Kiba, hacía tiempo que no te veía..- saluda al joven de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, que la contemplaba con cierta admiración.

- Mucho, desde hace unos tres años...- dibujo una enorme sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro. Siempre había sabido, que aquel joven sentía algo por ella, al igual que todo el mundo sabía que ella amaba a Naruto. Pensar en el tan sólo le provocó una enorme sonrisa, que ilusionó al joven- Estás preciosa..-le alabó dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Aunque se le había cerrado el estómago al ver esa comitiva en su casa, comió obedientemente mientras era observada por todos los presentes. Se había olvidado, que ese día tenían una reunión muy importante, algo que decidiría el destino de la empresa de telas Hyuga. A ella no le importaba mucho el negocio familiar, era consciente que estudiando Economías, tan sólo podría llevar la financiación de la empresa, pero aún así, como futura sucesora hasta que su hermana cumpliera la mayoría de edad, debía estar presente de todo.

No había terminado de tomarse el primer plato, cuando comenzó a escuchar palabras como "Boda", "compromiso", "primavera" que comenzó a preocuparse. Dejó la cuchara en el plató y miró a su padre atónita, esperando alguna explicación, después de todo era consciente que ese matrimonio que estaban hablando no era para su hermana de doce años, si no para ella que tenía veintitres. No interrumpió la conversación, porque necesitaba escuchar más para saber si podía rehusarse a aceptar, pero cuando todo terminó y los adultos se dieron las manos, supo que ese era su fin.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Naruto?


	2. Cerezo

2. Cerezo:

El sol hacía tiempo que había salido y la mansión se había quedado tan sólo con el personal de la casa. No estaba nadie de su familia, tan sólo ella, metida en su habitación poco dispuesta a salir. Sabía que no podía quedarse todo el día encerrada, porque si lo hacía las criadas se preocuparían y comenzarían a llamar a su padre, y lo menos que quería era ver a su padre. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, para procesar todo lo que le iba a pasar en poco tiempo, y quizás lo que más le importaba... ¿Cómo decirle a Naruto que lo suyo no podía ser? Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando los sollozos que seguían saliendo de su boca, desde que supo que tenía que casarse con Kiba. Desde pequeña sabía que llegaría el momento que iba a conocer a su prometido, pero en los últimos años parecía que aquella necesidad casi absurda de casarla, había decaído, pero se equivocaba. Suspiró y se quedó lamentándose toda la mañana, ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo después...

A pesar de que estaba en la misma clase que él, había logrado durante toda la semana no coincidir en ningún momento. Todavía no había encontrad la manera de explicarle, porque no se había presentado a las cinco y media en el cerezo, como habían quedado, tampoco él la había ido a buscar para pedirle explicaciones, y en cierto modo, sabía que el rubio no iría. Tenía la extraña sensación que la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, y eso la mataba por dentro. Quería hablar con el, serle sincera y comentarle que por mucho que le quisiera, lo suyo jamás podría ser, porque debía casarse y no había ningún modo de cancelar aquel contrato. Desde que había nacido su vida conyugal estaba decidida y por mucho que llorara nada iba a cambiar.

Le observaba en su asiento, con el rostro algo pálido y ojeroso, tenía el pelo rubio revuelto y en las clases no se mostraba tan impertinente como siempre. Parecía como si algo se le había apagado por dentro, y en una parte sabía que era por ella. Apretó los puños debajo de su mesa y apartó la vista alejando aquella visión deprimida de Naruto. Simplemente no quería pensar que ella era la causante de tanto dolor, no quería que volviera a pasar por todo lo que pasó cuando el amaba a Sakura. Miró a la ventana y recordó como lo encontró meses atrás, llorando, descompuesto... tembló y se prometió hablar con el y dejarle las cosas claras. O por lo menos eso quería ella.

El hielo del suelo poco a poco se fue descongelando y el frío marchando, los árboles recuperaban sus hojas y las clases volvían a comenzar con fuerza. La primavera llegaba y con ellos muchos eventos importantes, aunque no para todos...

Los preparativos del compromiso con la familia Inozuka habían llegado a la facultad, todo el mundo se paraba para felicitarle y desearle felicidad, a lo que ella tan sólo sonreía incómoda deseando que el rubio no estuviera oyendo por las esquinas. Siempre que escuchaba algo sobre ella, se echaba a correr y huía. No necesitaba que nadie proclamara a voces su felicidad, porque no era feliz y era plenamente consciente que su familia lo sabía... pero nadie iba a hacer nada. Siempre había sido así, y por ella no iban a cambiar.

Sentía que tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos, se había pasado el día probándose vestidos, comiendo pasteles y viendo iglesias. Tan sólo tenía ganas de esconderse bajo sus sábanas y olvidarse del mundo. Caminaba casi arrastras cuando pasó por un parque, dónde los árboles del cerezo estaban totalmente florecidos. Sonrió contenta y se paseó por el parque. Era consciente que debía llegar a casa, pero quería distraerse un poco, no iba a pasar nada por llegar un poco más tarde a la cena. Distraída estuvo un largo rato caminando, hasta que se paró delante del único árbol que estaba alejado de los demás, parecía triste y anhelando estar rodeado de compañía. Miró durante un largo tiempo el árbol hasta que escuchó un sollozo que provenía de ahí. El corazón le dio un salto y sin saber porque se acercó a el. En la parte de atrás, sentado con la vista perdida se encontraba Naruto... esperándola. Miró el reloj y casi con dolor afirmó la duda que siempre había tenido... dio un paso para delante cuando el rubio se giró para verla, su rostro se llenó de una fuerte luz y sonrió.

- Lo... siento...llego...tarde...- gimió ella mientras comienza a llorar sin parar.

- No importa...- se acerca a ella y le abraza- aún son las cinco y media.

No estaba segura de lo que haría a partir de ese momento, pero estaba plenamente convencida que lo haría junto al rubio. Por lo menos eso lo tenía claro.

Fin...

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? :D<p> 


End file.
